


Caught in the middle of something

by theolpha



Series: On the road to Bottom!Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, delayed orgasms, mention of bottom!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolpha/pseuds/theolpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ashamed when Derek caught him masturbating, so Derek shows him there's nothing wrong with masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the middle of something

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [Kristine](http://alphasourwolf.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing work on this fiction. I seriously can't thank her enough! Any remaining mistakes are only mine.  
> (ps: english isn't my native language so please be nice)

Stiles woke up with the worst morning wood ever. He was quite sure that if he was still a sexually frustrated teenager, he would have woken up tangled between messy sheets, covered in his own come. Thank God he now had a regularly sex life and he didn’t have to jerk off alone anymore. Well, unless his cock had decided otherwise, like today. He pressed a palm on his erection to try to soften the pressure but it was no use. He sneaked a peek in his room to make sure his roommate was gone to his class. This hipster has the tendency to skip early classes quite frequently, but thankfully for Stiles, today he was alone. With all the grace he could gather, he removed the sheet that was covering him and his sweat pants. When he started to have sex with Derek on an almost daily basis, he had decided to sleep with fewer layers possible, in order to start with the enjoyable things quicker. Now fully naked, he spread his legs and let his right foot hang off the bed while his left leg was bent.

He closed his eyes, and started to leisurely stroke his shaft with his right hand, taking his time and trying to remember his wet dream. His roommate won’t be back for a long time, and his own first class of the day started at 11 am, there was no rush. His left hand stopped playing with the hair of his happy trail, slid up on his torso until it reached his nipple, and he started playing with it, as Derek’s mouth did in his dream. He might have all the time in the world, but something in him wanted to be done quickly. He didn’t like to jerk by himself, preferring the feeling of Derek’s hands on him but he had currently no other option aside from a cold shower. The latter was clearly less enjoyable so he quickly made up his mind. As he went further in his awesome still vivid wet dream he had that night, his fingers playing with his nipple soon went toward his mouth. His right hand was working a little more quickly now, and precome started to appear on top on his cock. He thought of his boyfriend: Derek would love to lick it, but with the actual lack of boyfriend, Stiles ran his thumb on his cock instead, spreading the fluid around the head. He knew his precome wouldn’t be enough, so he grabbed the little bottle of lube that usually stayed under his bed, hidden under an abandoned shirt. His back was slightly bent and his left fingers were playing with the rim of his hole. It was awesome, but very different from Derek’s fingers. Stiles had paid a lot of attention on their fingers and had realized that two of his own fingers, were only slightly larger than the thicker of ones of Derek’s. The motion on his cock suddenly stopped in order to gently play with his balls. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. He buried two of his fingers in his ass at once being used of Derek’s fingers, and he started to feel his climax approaching. He tried to move his hand but his wrist had an awkward position and it was killing him. He couldn’t reach his prostate in this position, and he let out a frustrated sound. If only Derek could be here, helping him. He removed his fingers, lying back in his initial position and changed the position of his hands: the right one was back on his cock, while the other one was playing with his balls. These simultaneous simulations made him want to come so badly and he was breathing so heavily right now. His balls were aching and he knew he was about three strokes away from coming all over himself. He imagined Derek being here with him, doing all the nasty things they were doing in his dream and soon enough as planned, he was coming all over his torso, Derek’s name on his lips. He removed both of his hands and shifted on the bed to be more comfortable. He took a few second to catch his breath before opening his eyes again.

After having just experienced a little death, he nearly had a real heart attack. Derek was here in his room, a coffee in his hand and despite the distance between them, Stiles could tell that his pupils were dilated. He must have been here long enough to see what Stiles was previously doing. Stiles quickly grabbed the sheet next to him and covered his body with it, spreading the mess on his torso a little more. All the blood that was in his cock a minute ago was now rushing to his face. Derek remained silent, horny as hell after the private show he just received. He took a step toward the bed but Stiles raised a hand in front of him, stopping him from coming any closer.

**“D-Derek?Wh-What are you doing here?”** Stiles asked breathlessly, with a hint of anger in his voice. He was supposed to go back to Beacon Hills tomorrow and was suddenly wondering what was so important that Derek couldn’t wait one more day to tell him. Immediately, he started to panic. What if it was something about his dad?

**“I wanted to surprise you.”** Derek replied calmly. **“I brought you coffee.”** He offered the cup to Stiles who took it and placed it on his nightstand. With the tone Derek was using, he knew nothing was wrong back in his hometown, and that this visit had nothing to do with an emergency.

Despite the fact that Derek had already seen Stiles naked, a lot of time actually, he still could feel the embarrassment in his boyfriend’s scent. He was being ridiculous. Actually, by now, he was sure he knew where all moles of Stiles’ body were.

How Derek entered the room wasn’t a surprise: the last time he visited, Stiles gave him a spare key and a schedule with every moment when Stiles was alone in his room. But the younger man should have known that it would be a mistake. Terrible mistake actually. He should have known that Derek, this creepy piece of hot man, would want to “surprise him”. Fuck.

**“Fuck Derek, don’t you know how to use your phone? You could have warned me!”** Stiles bent his legs toward his chest leaving a spot on his bed for Derek to sit, and rearranged the sheet so his boyfriend won’t be able to see any part of his lower body.

**“And miss the chance to see what you just did? No way.”** Derek sat on the end of Stiles’ bed and placed a hand in his lover’s knee. **“Are you upset?”** He was truly concerned by his boyfriend reaction. Why would Stiles be upset by this kind of event? They had sex before, and Derek had already seen Stiles naked plenty of time. He even saw him coming, so really, he didn’t know what the matter was. Unless it has something to do with the fact that Stiles was masturbating.

**“Not upset, ashamed!”** Stiles replied. His face was still red but he seemed to be less tensed now. **“This isn’t funny Der. I’ve just been caught masturbating by my boyfriend. I look like a teenage boy who can’t control his sexual frustration.”** Stiles looked guilty with a faint pout on his lips and the whole situation remained a mystery for Derek.

He took one of Stiles’ hands, the one who was on his cock before, and kissed his palm. The scent of his come was heavy right here and Derek started to feel constricted in his pants. Seeing that Stiles’ wasn’t pushing him away this time, he came closer to him and put a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. **“Don’t be embarrassed.”** But Stiles looked at Derek with a neutral face. The reason why Derek came so early was to catch up with Stiles, and to have a little bit of sex, but seeing the face Stiles had, he knew that the last part wasn’t going happen today. He intertwined his fingers with Stiles’ but the younger man removed his hand. Derek looked confused. Was Stiles really mad at him for not warning him?

Before he could start to worry more, he saw that Stiles was fighting his sheets in order to be out of them. **“I’ll be right back, I need to clean myself.”** He climbed out of his bed and go to the bathroom feeling Derek’s gaze on his back. Derek wanted to clean him like they used to do, by licking his torso, but he didn’t offer the possibility. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop once started, but he also knew that Stiles wasn’t up for sexy times right now.

Derek removes his shoes and Stiles’ sheet before lying on the bed. When Stiles comes out of the bathroom, he puts his sweat pants on and walks back to his bed. He straddles Derek’s hips, and a flashback from the last time they had sex two weeks before comes back to him. He can feel Derek’s erection in his jeans, but Stiles decides to be an awful boyfriend today and deliberately ignores it. He bent to kiss his boyfriend’s lips, and slid off his body before intertwining their hands again. Stiles is always the little spoon, but that’s okay with him. For example, right now, he could feel Derek’s erection pressing against his ass through the several layers, and he enjoys the little moan Derek keeps making each time he presses his hips back against his boyfriend. He is such a tease.

They stay this way until Stiles’ has to go to class. Stiles uses the time to think about a way to make Derek pay for his impromptus visit and his shameful discover while Derek’s bulge slowly disappears. He chooses his clothes with a special attention, and sways his hips in front of Derek in order to fit in what seems to be his slimmest pair of jeans. He is wearing a devilish grin all the time knowing he is driving Derek crazy. Derek drives back to Beacon Hills with a boner and a severe case of blue balls. It is the second erection he had today without the capacity to fuck his boyfriend. Hopefully, tomorrow is going to be a new day without any frustrated boners.

[-]

The day after, Stiles was expected to be at Beacon Hills around 2pm. It was the official version everyone else had but Derek knew the real time Stiles would be there. Mostly because, from 11am to 2pm they could be together, in Derek’s loft doing… Well, doing things. It was almost 11 o’clock and Derek is already waiting in his living room reading a book as usual. Stiles was quick to step into the loft without knocking on the door, having his own key. He thought that Derek would be glad to see him, but the werewolf barely move when he noticed Stiles’ presence.

There were no usual greetings, full of kisses and touches, and Stiles immediately knew something was wrong. **“Is it some kind of pay back for yesterday?”** Stiles asks, walking toward the armchair where Derek was. During his whole ride down, he thought about the events of the morning before, and how he wasn’t very nice to Derek. He didn’t even let him touch him or help him deal with his erection, and now he’s starting to regret it.

Derek puts his book down next to him, finally looking at his boyfriend, raising a suspicious eyebrow. **“What about yesterday?”** Derek asks. He knows exactly what Stiles is referring to but decides to play dumb. However, he offers his hand to Stiles who takes it and sits on his lap, facing Derek. Stiles kisses his lips and a little bit of tension immediately leaves his body.

It was as if Derek had forgotten, so he simply replied **“Forget about it”**. He didn’t want to punish his boyfriend based on his awful acts the day before, afraid that there would be retaliations today. It’s always easier just to forgive the younger man. Derek smiles at him before leaning in once again to kiss him.

He hugs Stiles and they stay like that for a few minutes while Derek bites Stiles earlobes and down to his neck. Soon, however, Stiles begins to want more. He didn’t come home early just to hug Derek. He pushes himself back, still sitting on his boyfriend’s lap and starts to unbuckle Derek’s belt. Derek looks at him with hungry eyes and once his belt is removed, he stands up, lifting Stiles at the same time. The younger man wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and the werewolf carries both of them to his bedroom.

Once in his room, he gently puts Stiles on his bed, following him down but avoiding crashing onto him. Their lips met once again while Stiles’ hands venture everywhere on Derek’s back. Derek can’t help but to rut his hips against Stiles’ and when both of their breaths are heavy enough; Derek breaks the kiss and moves away from the smaller man. He runs a thumb across Stiles’ bottom lips. **“I lied.”** Stiles whimpers under his breath and tries to figure out what Derek is referring to. What did he lie about? Derek takes this blank expression as his cue to continue and explain himself. **“It is a pay back.”** Stiles sighs loudly as his hands slide from Derek’s body and into the air in exasperation as he rolls his eyes realizing what Derek meant.

Derek rolls off Stiles who sits up on the bed, waiting for further explanations. **“Come on Der, I’m sorry okay?”** Of course, Derek already knows this, but it doesn’t change his plans. **“It was quite embarrassing to be me yesterday! Imagine if I walked in here while you were… You know.”** Stiles seems to be incredibly uncomfortable in his own body right now, not even being able to look Derek in the eyes. Stiles looks extremely attractive with this expression painted on his face and Derek has to use a lot of will power not to fuck him right here, right now.

Derek is stubborn, just as much as Stiles is and the younger simply knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t change his mind so easily, no matter how many excuses he came up with. He stands up and walks to sit on Derek’s chair, buckling his belt and putting as much distance as possible between them. Staying near him, knowing that Derek wouldn’t touch him, it was just too difficult. Derek uses the same devilish grin Stiles’ used the day before, walking toward Stiles, and put his hands on the arms rest of the chair. **“I tried to understand. But I don’t know how you could be embarrassed to be busted by your boyfriend.”** He bends down a little more and is now a few inches away from Stiles lips. “ **I love every part of your body Stiles. Trust me, it’s not weird to see that you love them too”** He brushes a little kiss on Stiles’ lips and stands up again and walks back to his bed while removing his pants. **“You stay where you are, and let me show you something.”** Derek removes his t-shirt and is now only wearing a pair of boxer. He lies on his bed, facing Stiles. He bends his left arm under his head and lets his right hand play with the hairs on his happy trail. **“You are not allowed to touch me.”**

Stiles rolls his eyes but stays in the chair. **“Am I allowed to touch myself?”** His tone sounds neutral but his heart beats faster and his palms are starting to sweat. Derek simply nods. Stiles opens the fly of his pants but doesn’t pull them down, the material rubs him through the layer of his underwear. **“But just so you know, this is ridiculous. I’d rather be on this bed with you instead of being over here,”** Stiles sighs. Derek lets one of his hands go under his underwear, blocking the view for Stiles.

**“Too bad. Now be quiet!”** Derek closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the task in his hand. Literally. He grips his cock in his right hand and starts to play lazily with the foreskin. His blood was slowly running to the lower part of his body and he bent his legs without thinking. The movements to his shaft were slow, but he didn’t want to rush. He knew Stiles wasn’t seeing anything, but that was part of the process. He wants to drive Stiles crazy, let him know that they would have sex but not telling him when. He just loves the idea of torturing Stiles and pretending that he isn’t much affected by all of this.

He opens one of his eyes to see what Stiles is doing. He sees his boyfriend lips slightly parted and that he is enjoying what was happening on the bed in front of him. Derek bucks his hips and removes his boxers, letting his cock bounce on his pelvis once freed. He quickly closes his eyes again, and starts to speak. **“Stiles.”** His voice was an octave lower than normal and he hears Stiles let a little moan escape his throat. He places the hand that was previously under his head on his nipple. **“I love everything about you. Your mouth.”** Derek bites his lower lip when his nail scratches against his nipple a little too roughly. **“I love when you bite my ear, and when you travel down my body leaving little red marks everywhere your mouth goes.”** He catches his nipple between his thumb and his forefinger playing with it, pretending his fingers were teeth. Stiles’ teeth. **“I wish those marks could stay longer.”** Just the idea of Derek walking into a pack meeting wearing Stiles’ love marks under his shirt made his cock twitch. Derek stops talking for a second and concentrates on Stiles’ heartbeat. Stiles loves what he is seeing, or what he is hearing. **“I love the way my cock slides in and out of your mouth as if they were meant to be together. Just like us.”** Derek’s body fits so perfectly in Stiles’. It’s as if they were part of a two-piece-puzzle and that their only purpose in life was to do and undo this puzzle just to see how well those pieces were made for each other.

Stiles is very quiet for once. With him, it was all or nothing: either he talked nonstop for 12 hours in a row, or he was just deadly quiet. It could be very frustrating sometimes. **“Let me tell you how much I love your…”** Derek thinks about what he can describe next. **“How much I love your hands.”** Derek still had his eyes closed and is remembering every time he and Stiles had sex. His cock is rock hard, and if he didn’t slow his pace soon, he would be coming all over himself. But he doesn’t want this to end too fast, so he just slows down his motion. **“I love when you touch me. Not necessarily when we have sex.”** Oh god. Derek could write poems about Stiles’ hand. He recalls that during pack meetings Stiles would always follow him into the kitchen to grab drinks. Derek knows now that it was just an excuse so they could spend at least thirty seconds to themselves. Thirty seconds away from the rest of the pack during which Stiles was always eager to touch Derek’s hands, to kiss his knuckles, his palm. To touch his arms. To touch him. **“I love how you are always seeking to have contact with me. I love how sometimes you are so desperate to tangle our fingers for a few seconds. Maybe you don’t know but it drives me crazy.”** Stiles lets a loud breath escape his lungs. Stiles loves the kind of stolen moments where he needs to stay quiet. He knew that the pack has suspicions about them but having a secret affair was a major turn on for him.

Derek opens his eyes and he sees Stiles is now fully naked from the waist down. Judging by his erection, he is turned on by what Derek is saying. Good. The younger opens his mouth and ask with a hoarse voice **“You do?”** Derek grins at him and stops every simulation to his cock. Stiles does the same as if he is Derek’s reflection in a mirror. He is breathing heavily and Derek cannot believe that it’s only his words causing this effect to Stiles. It’s not as if Derek was a great talker after all.

He is already on edge, and he doesn’t want to stop now. So he remembers the last time he had real sex with Stiles. They used a cock ring for the first time, and despite the fact that it was a weird feeling at first, he soon understood what this little object was doing to his cock. He circled the base of his erection squeezing a little bit too much for a moment. He tries to catch his breath, but seeing Stiles like this was very counter-productive. He decides to close his eyes again and concentrate only on his breathing. When he retains control, he resumes everything he was doing before. **“Of course I do. And actually, I realized that not letting you touch me is a punishment for me too. I wish it was your hands on me.”** But Stiles doesn’t move. For once, he wants to see where this conversation is going, and he isn’t sure if right now, his knees would be able to support him. Derek waits to see Stiles stroking his cock again before going for the next thing he loves. **“And did I tell you how much I love your cock?”** By the little wrecked sound Stiles makes at this mention, Derek knew that Stiles was close to coming.

Derek slides his left hand, which was previously playing with his nipple, to his mouth. Just two of them, but he soaks them in his salvia. He needs them wet for what is coming. When his fingers slid out of his mouth, he started to speak again. “ **I love how your cock reacts when you are near me. It’s as if it was alive and it recognizes me whenever we are in the same room.”** Derek squeezes the base of his cock again feeling his balls ache. He breaths through his mouth and waits. He almost came twice already and Stiles seems to take his time. His hand goes down to head of his cock as if it was lube. Then he licks his palm and replaces his hand on his cock. The right hand, which was previously stroking him, went to his mouth too and he sucks two of his fingers again. He opens his eyes and makes a show of licking his fingers in front of Stiles. He desperately wished it were Stiles’ long lean fingers rubbing against his tongue.

When they are wet enough, he spreads his legs wider, and puts his wet fingers at his entrance. **“I am so crazy about your cock that every day, I put two of my fingers in…”** Derek pushes his fingers in all at once and grimaces at the sudden intrusion. He breaths out slowly, accommodating his hole to his fingers. Stiles couldn’t help the loud moan that came out and right into Derek’s ears. **“… here just to prepare myself for the day you will fuck me.”** He makes eye contact with Stiles at the exact moment when his fingers were deep inside him. At some time, Stiles had removed his t-shirt and was fully naked now. Just like that, with what he was seeing, Stiles suddenly came, crying Derek’s name. Derek pushes his fingers in and pulls them out as he watches his beautiful boyfriend trembling from his orgasm. **“Since the day we used the cock ring, I fuck myself on my finger every day, you know. I guess I just fell in love with the sensation when you put your fingers in me that time.”** Stiles is going crazy and Derek loves to see him like that. Loves to see that he did this. He plays with his own precome letting his fingers run on his torso, making a mess of himself. Derek couldn’t take his gaze away. He couldn’t take his eyes out of Stiles. **“That’s how much I love your cock.”**

His left hand stopped stroking his cock and he pushes another finger in his hole. Derek is using both his hands to stretch his hole and the stimulations of Stiles scent and his fingers were suddenly too much. **“Come here, Stiles”** Derek demands and his boyfriend is more than happy to comply. He kneels on the bed next to Derek and puts a hand above his nipple, remembering at the last second that he isn’t allowed to touch. It was too much, and Derek becomes quickly frustrated with the lack of touching. He arches his back to meet Stiles’ hand. He comes furiously as soon as Stiles’ hand is on him, playing gently with his sensitive nipple. Stiles runs his hand up and down his torso, getting come on his hand.

When Derek comes back from cloud nine, he takes Stiles’ hand and shoves the come-covered fingers into his mouth, greedily licking them clean. Derek opens his arms as a clear invitation, and Stiles plasters himself against the werewolf, not paying attention of the come covering their bodies. Derek puts his nose in the crook of Stile’s neck and inhales his scent, mixed with sweat. It was the most beautiful mixture Derek had ever smelt. **“Did you like it?”** His voice was hoarse, as if he never talked that much in his life before. Actually, maybe he never did. The whole point of this experiment wasn’t just to give both him and Stiles incredible orgasms. It was to prove to Stiles that nothing was wrong with jacking himself off.

**“Did I what? Did you miss the part when I came with just my hand on my cock and your awesome body in front of me?”** Stiles seems to have regained his faculty to speak, and Derek smiles at his remark. He doesn’t know what to say to make his point even more clearer.

Derek puts his arms around Stiles waist and holds him closer, always wanting to be closer. **“You won’t be upset anymore if I see you jerking off?”**

Stiles lifts his head up in order to see Derek. And what Derek saw was the same devilish grin on his face. **“I don’t know. I think I can use a little bit more persuasion.”** Stiles says in a smug tone. Stiles rolls over, and puts himself on top of Derek straddling his waist. He kisses him as a start and did all the things Derek admitted to be addicted of. He sucks on the skin on Derek’s neck and watches the newly formed bruise disappear almost instantly. He runs a finger on the same spot and lets a disappointed sigh escape his mouth. **“I wish they could stay longer too.”** Derek gives him a sad smile, silently apologizing. Stiles reaches around Derek and grabs both of his arms. **“I love your strong arms, and hands, and how you use them to manhandle me.”** With that, he puts Derek’s hands on his hips and one of his thumbs is on a spot where his come was cooling.

His mouth goes down a little more. **“I love your nipples.”** He made his point when he sucks the left one. **“I love the goose bump that comes when I do this.”** Stiles blows cold air on the freshly wet nipple. Derek lets out a moan to show Stiles just how much he loves his tongue, even if he didn’t tell him before. Stiles starts to rock his hips against Derek’s as a clear invitation to bring this further. He wants to feel Derek inside of him and he didn’t want to wait one more minute.

Derek catches the drift, lets one of his hands leave Stiles’ hips and reaches for his phone. **“No time right now. You have to meet your dad in half an hour.”** Half an hour was enough for a quickie. Derek was tempted to fuck him, but he thought that Stiles might not be comfortable to go see his dad with his hole stretched and leaking Derek’s come. Stiles lets his head fall back on Derek torso, cursing karma right this second. If he hadn’t been such a douche yesterday, he would have at least been fucked twice by now. **“Come back tonight, and I will make the wait worth it. I promise.”**

Stiles sits up and puts his hands on Derek’s chest. He raises an interrogative eyebrow for Derek. **“Does it involve my dick in your ass?”** Derek rolls their bodies once more, and pulls off Stiles after a quick kiss. He goes straight to his bathroom, Stiles hears running water and then Derek was back. He threw a wet washcloth to Stiles who caught it easily for once. Derek went to the middle of the room where his clothes were waiting and put them on again, choosing to spend the whole day commando, to be ready for tonight.

Stiles watches him, and quickly put his clothes back on too. When fully clothed, he faces Derek and put his arms on his hips like a stern dad, waiting for his child to confess his crime. **“Well?”** Derek smiles and simply answers with **“Wait and see”** before leaving room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or if you're just curious, you can find me [here](http://tueloup.tumblr.com/). Come say hi.  
> Please let me know if I forgot to put some tag.


End file.
